hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Harden
Van Harden (Voiced by Christian Slater) He can use his speed from creations to go faster, Hendrix always finds it tough but he defeated him even he was hurt badly. Appearance Blue and Green helmet, Red Mouth, Blue Arms and Gloves, Blue and Green logo with Yellow and Blue suit, Yellow and Blue belt, Blue and Black Pants with Blue shoes Personality Van Harden was seen as very gruff and serious-minded, though he wouldn't hesitate to get violent whenever he faced off against Hendrix and his team. He was arrogant, cruel and very condescending, especially towards Hendrix's team Van Harden is normally focused and determined towards scientific endeavors (with an urge to break things as well). He has an overwhelming hatred of other people, due to the fact that his people, that people fail, as he does it himself History Before Hendrix Linguistics Van Harden took many components to make a time machine to alter other worlds. Other forces went to stop him, but failed. Future masked find out about him, as he called of other forces, as he defeated him, as he tried to get himself but failed, with Hendrix doing the same. Season 3 "Beyond Time" Hendrix finds out Van Harden stole components from the Defected Group. Van Harden beaten Hendrix's team, as goes to as Future Van Harden appears, he escapes as Future Van Harden was defeated by Unknown Masked, as he was weakened by them, just for Hendrix to defeat Van Harden from the future. Van Harden was defeated by Hendrix, as he was sent to the Asylum After Hendrix Linguistics Van Harden continues to fight Hendrix, as he tries to go to other worlds, as he did, to wipe out every Hendrix Underwood, that cause to find other Hendrix's from other universes, to defeat many evil Van Harden's and defeat Van Harden for good. Future Van Harden battle Hendrix many times, but failed, as Hendrix's kids past of the mantle but once again Van Harden is not good, as he retired for good, after many of defeats, of how hard he tried. Powers And Ability Van Harden can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. Van Harden can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. Van Harden can run so fast to the point to where he cannot be seen until a camera's slow motion is used. Van Harden has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. Van Harden also seems able to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. Van Harden can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. Van Harden has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. Van Harden is fast enough to run on water. Weakness Van Harden's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. Van Harden's tail could be held down to keep him in place. Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Linguistics Adventure Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology Van mean, a medium-sized motor vehicle, typically without side windows in the rear part, for transporting goods. Harden mean, make or become hard or harder. Trivia * Van Harden is the fastest villains in Hendrix Linguistics * Van Harden is one the first characters to go to the past, present and future * Van Harden is Hendrix most powerful enemies See Also Villains Evil Of Brotherhood Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms' - Van Harden' Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - [[Riley Thompson|R'i'''ley Thompson]]' -'''Nancy Brown Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters) Category:Villains